


War ended

by mizer29



Series: In another universe [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizer29/pseuds/mizer29
Summary: 如果Endgame 一開始Thanos 把Thor 抓回船上成就他的偉大事業的話……





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 說句心裡話，就是想搞錘  
> ＯＯＣ，雙性，生子，監禁

Thanos一手推开厚重的大门，木门嘎吱作响，只有简单摆设的房间中央是张大床，他的little one被矮人专门制造的锁链绑住双手在床头，像个新婚夜的新娘子般穿着薄薄的白色纱裙在床上扭动。

伸手把门带上后，Thanos一边走向床铺，一边解开身上的盔甲，床上被黑布蒙着眼睛的人听到关门声和金属掉落在地上的声音后停止动作。

在回地球路上遇到Thanos飞船的Asgard众人，在对方压倒性的力量下惨败，Thor目睹弟弟和人民在眼前被奢杀。 Thanos揪起跪在地上被魔法困住的国王，金棕色短发，打量着身为远古种族的神祇，任凭对方用仇恨的目光盯住他。他没有杀死这个强大的神明，他有更重要的任务要让他完成。

咬着口塞的Thor在床上屏住呼吸，被夺去视线的他心里数着时间，床铺在对方爬上来时发出快散架似的声音，健硕的身体为床架做成负担。粗糙的手掌抓住他的脚踝摸上去，长期的监禁让皮肤失去原来健康的小麦色，稍微变浅的肤色却更好衬托出身上的白色纱裙。

手掌伸进大腿根部的裙摆，他故意不碰到Thor内裤里的性器，温暖的大掌抚上高高隆起的腹部。 Thanos在部下告知Thor身上拥有两套完整的性器后，就决定要让这个强大的神祇为他生下后代，他需要自己的血脉有人承传下去，而Thor是个完美的人选。

Thanos推高纱裙，自Thor怀孕后就只批准他穿上这样羞耻的女式睡衣，他的little one要有成为准爸爸的认知。浑圆白皙的大肚子出现在眼前，Thor身上的肌肉线条因怀孕而柔软下来，隆起的腹部随着日子变得越来越大，本来就翘挺的臀部丰满起来，为孩子做出准备。手掌只要贴在被撑得薄薄的肚皮上用力，就能摸到里面长得健壮的孩子轮廓。

「呜⋯⋯」随着Thanos的抚摸，本来安静的胎儿在Thor的身体里踢动起来，和父亲打招呼，肚皮上出现一个个的小脚印，醒过来的孩子翻身又乱动，被弄得难受的Thor弓起身体，咬着口塞颤抖。

「还真有精神。」Thanos抚平肚皮上一个个突起。 Asgardian的孕期和他们的生命一样漫长，泰坦人和他结合的孩子比他想像的更要强大，Thor自从怀孕后，肚子里的头生子疯狂吸收着他的神力日夜长大，令他变得虚弱、更接近凡人，无法抵抗对方如此屈辱的对待。孕肚却随着时间高高隆起来，时刻提醒他所受到的耻辱。

Thor的脚底蹭在床单上踢动，巨大的胎儿把他弄得难受，沉沉压在腰间的重量让他呕心得想吐，小崽不知廉耻地抢夺他的神力，他想要把他弄出来，他想把Thanos碎尸万段，为他的人民、好友和弟弟报仇。

「嘘，没事。」情绪变得激动的Thor挣扎起来，手上的锁链被弄得咔咔作声，挣脱不开的他被Thanos用体重压在身下，一手按上床头交叠的手腕，一边把身体卡进两腿之间，把Thor的下半身和后腰抱在身上。

大手探进Thor的下身，手指把在内裤里从花穴退出来一点的玩具底部压回湿润的甬道里，Thor瞬间像离水的鱼一样挺起身体，拼命呼吸，前方半硬的性器迅速充血胀大，白色的纱裙顺着鼓起都的肚尖滑下去，堆积在饱满的胸肌上。

身体里被塞进一整天的玩具被残酷地推回里面，Thor拼命的咬住口塞发抖，柔软的内部被撑得开开。

Thanos贴心的扶上Thor弓起的后腰，弯腰亲上挺起在他眼前的肚子，亲昵地在皮肤上亲吻，里面是第一个与他血脉相连的孩子，Thor身为神祇的身分很好接受了他的身体和血脉，在不被弄坏的前提上，出奇顺利孕育上健康而强大的胎儿，虽然还要好一段时间才真正见到他们的little one，但他已经迫不急待地想教他自己所知的一切。

「真想快点见到他。」Thanos的手指把玩具的底部重重压进Thor的花穴里，然后就一手扯开被打湿一片的内裤，私处的毛发都被剃光的Thor，看起来就像最干净纯洁的新娘子，但却被人早早开荤怀上孩子。

只剩下底座的玩具贴在穴口上随着Thor的呼吸微微移动，在被Thanos的阴茎进入前一直保守得好好的秘密，如今已经失去意义。 Thanos拉出玩具的底座，黑色的柱身从Thor的肉穴逐渐露出来，按照着Thor性器的形状和大小造出来的玩具沾满淫秽的水光，内壁收缩着阻止Thanos把埋在里面一整天的假阳具拔出来。

紧窄的肉穴让Thanos花上一点力气才把玩具弄出来，尤其到最后要把蘑菇型顶端拔离时。被撑开的肉穴暂时合不起来，涂在玩具上面的淫药让Thor随时被能准备好被插入，也减低Thor能逃走的机会。

两根粗大的手指搅动着湿润的甬道，Thor绷紧身体想抵抗对方的入侵，肉穴却没有选择地被打开，灵活的手指找到他最爱的那一点按压上去。

「嗯唔⋯⋯」身前的阴茎完全勃起，他被蒙住的眼睛流出泪水，不想承认的快感让他厌恶自己。耳边响起金属碰撞的声音和衣服磨擦声，Thor想从Thanos的身上逃开，对方却抓住他的屈起的双腿向身压过去。

「听话。」Thanos夹杂上情欲的声音让Thor不再乱动，屁股肉上贴着一根灼烫又巨大的柱状物，失去声音和视力的Thor摇摇头想让Thanos放过他，他的肚子已经很大——即使离生产的日子很远，虽然还在安定期里，但对方阴茎的尺寸实在让他受不了。

不理会对方的意愿，扶着阴茎的Thanos在穴口蹭上几下，沾上作为润滑的汁水就把前端压进去。

「⋯⋯嗯唔唔唔⋯⋯」就算被假体扩张过的甬道要吃进Thanos的大东西也不容易，花穴颤抖着被撑开来，粗壮的柱身顺着润滑一点点插进Thor的身体里。张嘴呼吸着的Thor尽量放松身体，甬道早就被插入过太多次，让他知道要怎么样做才不会受伤，巨大的阴茎在肉穴里彰显它的存在感，逐渐被填满的甬道感觉又胀又满。

「真棒的身体。」Thanos抓住Thor吃进大半根阴茎的腰际，紧窄的肉穴就像套子一样包裹上他的勃起，丰满翘挺的臀部中间插进一根紫色的阴茎，被他抱住的雷神微微颤抖着没能反抗。

-tbc-


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC, 孕期肉

他慢慢地抽动起来，尝试把剩下的长度也喂进对方怀孕的肉穴里。被他扶住的Thor身体不住颤抖，过于粗大的阴茎毫不客气地插进天生窄小的肉穴里，内壁被强迫撑起开来接受这根大家伙，体型上的差异让Thor吃了不少苦头，但身为神祇的他不单忍受下来，还在重复不断的性爱里强制怀上了敌人的后裔。

身体前后地摇摆，Thanos粗喘着埋进Thor紧窄的甬道里，汗水滴到白色的纱裙上，双腿大大张开的little one正努力地用下半身接纳他，他知道对方总能把全部的长度吞进去又不会受伤，他伸手分开两片臀肉，嫩红的入口被撑开，边上渗出的汁水被挤出来，再过一段时间，他们的头生子就会从这里生产出来。

「⋯呜⋯⋯」弓起身体的Thor被大手支撑着，挺起的孕肚随着呼吸起伏，被撑大的肉穴把大部分的阴茎吞进去，几乎要顶到孩子的长度还在深入。这让他记起被干得怀上孩子之前，没日没夜疯狂的性爱，被压在泰坦人身下强迫重复的插入，就算他再不情愿，尝过性爱滋味的身体不能自拔地迎合着对方一次次的深入，被囚禁的神祇并无选择地接受仇敌每一夜把浓稠的精子深深射进他能孕育孩子的器官里，然后带着罪孽的神子不知羞耻地吸收他的力量，在身体里扎根下来。

Thanos欣赏着Thor完美的身体，此刻充满母性光辉的他怀着孩子在他身下颤抖，隆起的大肚子被操得摇摇欲坠，身体因情欲泛上一层粉色，饱满结实的胸肌包裹在蕾丝下，硬起来的乳首顶起薄薄的布料。

「真适合你。」Thanos抓住Thor的臀部开始抽动起来，双手扣在头顶的孕夫，咬住口塞仰起头，张到最大的双脚勾在Thanos的身侧随着节奏摇摆。

怀孕的雌穴被插入又抽出，前方的性器可怜又无人触碰地摆动，被蒙住眼睛和塞住嘴巴的Thor只能发出模糊的呻吟，来自孩子另一个父亲的抽插强大又有力，圆大沉重的肚子在腰间前后晃动得厉害。

腰际的重量时刻地提醒Thor受到的屈辱，鲜活的生命存活在他身体里，此刻的他却无法反抗地接受Thanos给予的快感中，眼睛流出的生理泪水被布料吸收。

收缩的甬道把Thanos服侍得舒服，孕期里变得更湿滑柔软的肉穴让他欲罢不能，Thor强壮的身体总让他感到满意，积累下来旺盛的性欲总算找到一个出口，他两手扶上对方的孕肚感受他们强壮的孩子，水囊随着他的动作摇晃着，他抬起头更用力操进Thor的身体，直到整根阴茎完全进入，胀大的卵蛋拍打到越发丰满的屁股上。

「全都插进去了。」不用Thanos说穿，Thor已经能感受到身体里胀大的巨物，他的耳根发红，被剥夺视觉的他能描绘出里面的轮廓，凶猛的形状和傲人的尺寸，还有盘据在上面的血管。 Thanos把两人的胯下尽量贴在一起，让他的little one好好感受他的存在，俯视着Thor兴奋地发抖，从性器上渗出透明的黏液。

「唔⋯⋯」顶到孩子的深度让Thor的大腿紧张颤抖，嘴里发出抽噎的声音，本能让他想保护里面已经成形的胎儿。

Thanos慢吞吞地把阴茎抽出来又带上狠劲撞回去，撑得大大的肉穴溅出的水液把床单和腿根打湿，被干得软瘫在床上的Thor胸口起起落落， Thanos用手臂穿起过条发软的大腿，弯下身咬上发红的乳首，把孕夫的肉穴向上打开，然后粗暴地顶入软滑的甬道里。

他用牙齿轻咬上还没有奶水的乳头，但Thor从怀孕后就变成更加饱满的胸肌，让他坚信这里将会装满哺育婴儿香甜的乳汁，不断收缩的肉穴催促着他的动作，几乎把高大的神明操进床褥里的他吸吮着肿大的乳头。

Thor被操到高潮时睁大眼睛，漆黑的视野里闪过白光，身上的泰坦人没停下来地把他插得又重又深，然后大股的浆液涌进他的身体里。

「嗄，好好接住⋯」Thanos把自己压向Thor，孕肚在两人中间把他们隔开一点，浓厚的精液射进对方肉穴深处，虽然无法补充神力，但也是宝宝的营养。 Thanos粗喘着在Thor身体里打了几个颤，阴茎深深埋在肉穴里，直到装不下的精液沿着穴口流到床上。

被射进大量的精液的Thor觉得肚子好像被射得胀起来后，半软的柱身才慢慢拔离他的身体。在床上被搞得乱七八糟的Thor被弄得暂时合不上腿，纯白的纱裙溅上各种体液，唾液从口塞旁边流下来，红肿的穴口还含着一大泡精液，像被玩坏的躺在床上。

看着被沾污的孕夫，肉棒迅速又回复硬度的Thanos再次疼爱怀着孩子的新娘。 Thor改为跪在床上被Thanos从后面进入，额头抵在仍然被绑在床头的前臂上，翘挺的臀部高高被拉起让对方插入，宽厚的手掌一手托住他晃动得厉害的大肚子，另一手扯开胸口上的蕾丝，粗暴地揉上饱满的胸肌和上面肿起的乳头。

孕肚随着对方的动作不断前后摇晃，里面沉重的胎儿连同水囊被父亲弄得像个大水球般垂在Thor的腰间，口塞被Thanos除下的Thor呻吟着。

「⋯啊⋯又、又顶到⋯⋯他了⋯」金发的神祇摇着头，Thanos过分粗长的肉棒轻易就抵到怀孕的子宫，他每撞上一次，大肚子就受不了的向前摇晃。

「我不需要弱小的孩子。」跪在身后的Thanos压向Thor的屁股，发狠地干进柔软的肉穴里，他能感到胎水晃动着，但吸收过神力的孩子才没那么脆弱，只是在里面不适地微微踢动。

手掌感受到胎动的Thanos更用力地操进Thor的身体里，柔软湿润的肉穴像是专门为他打造，粗壮的阴茎被完全包裹，内壁拼命地吸吮狰狞的柱身，任由对方享用孕夫成熟美味的身躯。

「呃啊⋯⋯」重重坠下的大肚子比平常看起来更大更沉，突起的肚脐在半空中前后移动画出个饱满的弧度，看不见自己身体的Thor，只知道腹部被胎儿撑得又大又圆，不情愿怀上的孩子占据他的身体，吸收他的神力，让他无法反抗可恨的Thanos，被迫锁在床上穿着轻薄性感的衣服，不能分辨昼夜地被肆意侵犯。

覆在雷神身体上的Thanos同样跪在床铺上奸淫怀着孩子的Thor，穿着白色纱裙的他显得如此的美好又神圣，下面柔软的小嘴却熟练地夹紧他胀大的欲望，他低喘着重重撞向对方，发泄积存的性欲，顾不上大肚子里他们的头生子。

「呼⋯他会是个强大的孩子。」手掌轻轻拍上从刚才就开始踢动的胎儿，神族漫长的孕期让孩子能在里面变成足够强壮，也能保证他能好好承继双亲的神力。

Thor绝望地听他说着将会出生的孩子，Thanos没有说错，他将会非常强大，身为孩子的孕育者，他无法否认这个显而易见的事实，同时也痛恨不能阻止这个错误的存在。

Thanos显得温柔地咬上、亲吻Thor的耳朵、肩膀和后颈，和下半身粗暴的动作完全不同，他迷恋Thor堪称完美的身体，像是为他特意打造一样，拥有男性身体的坚韧又有女性的柔软，能不受伤害地容纳巨大的阴茎，甚至享受当中的快乐，更不用说现在为他怀着孩子的事实。

「⋯不⋯⋯嗯⋯」身下的孕夫颤抖着，敏感的身体被亲吻，敌人的温柔让快感加倍，胀大的乳头被又拉又扯，越发肿胀的胸部好像储存上什么似的。

粗长的肉棒在红肿的穴口疯狂地进出，越来越响亮的交合水声从两人下身传上，Thanos的大腿亦不停拍打上Thor丰满的臀部，啪啪啪的声音回荡在房间里。

咬着嘴唇抽噎的Thor不想发出可耻的呻吟，但随着时间流逝，就算精神上没有示弱，他的身体无法说谎地非常习惯被男人使用的感觉，勃起的性器纵使没被触碰过也硬得发痛，肉穴主动地夹紧雄壮的阴茎，任由对方填满紧窄的甬道，在抽插中带出不少的水液。

「吸得好紧。」深深插进尽头，停住不房的Thanos享受被里面小嘴吸吮的舒爽感觉，穿着性感衣物的雷神在床铺上被迫翘起屁股欢迎能完全插满肉穴的巨棒，弓起的背让大肚子快碰到身下的床单，他瞪大眼睛，眼泪失控地流下来。

「⋯好⋯⋯好大⋯⋯」充血胀大的阴茎埋在里面画圈，本能地垂下头的Thor感到来自下腹的胀满感，却无法看到自己低垂着摇摇欲坠的孕肚。

「没事。」Thanos摆动起腰来安抚自孕夫，对方被撞得发红的屁股肉为抽插作为缓冲，穴口上堆满被阴茎带出来精液，边上的嫩肉发抖地吸住持久的柱身。

孕夫在床上接受Thanos的疼爱，挺着孕腹的他用不同的姿势满足对方的欲求，穿着纱裙坐在他身上被迫扭腰，流着眼泪让对方把充足的精液射在身体的深处时，同步达到高潮，Thor痛恨这样的自己，对不断占用他神力的孩子又爱又恨，但在孩子出生之前，他都无法逃离Thanos的魔掌。

-end?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我還想寫MOB錘……

**Author's Note:**

> 求小心心


End file.
